


A Final Conclusion.

by lornrocks



Series: Honesty [4]
Category: Fandom: Heroes
Genre: Angst, Letters, M/M, emokids, petlar, prosey, pylar, this sort of sucks oh well sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-24
Updated: 2013-06-24
Packaged: 2017-12-16 00:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/855897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel makes his choice: Stay with Peter, or leave him forever? (Vague, I know.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Final Conclusion.

Gabriel's not sure how long he's been standing in front of Peter's-their- apartment with his head against the door, but the whole time, all he can think is that, what's home without Peter? The two are synonymous. He never knew where he belonged before he was taken in by the one person who he's been destined to be entwined with.

But he knows that things would be better, could be better, if he just disappeared. Placing a hand against the door, he starts to push off, only to find the door he was leaning against suddenly gone. He falls, and is caught in warmth and forgiveness.

He tries, oh, how he tries to push Peter off of him, but those strong arms wrapped around his middle, those legs pressed against his own on tiptoe, they keep him cemented in one place.

More and more he feels his resolve to leave disappearing, until he knows, he just fucking _knows_ , that he will never be able to leave, now.

A warm, shaky breath whispers in his ear, "All I have, all of this-" a shudder, "It's nothing without you," and suddenly, his faith is cemented.

Closing his eyes, he lets go, and is engulfed in the depths of Peter's love, feeling it rolling off of them in waves, and the last thing he thinks before slamming the door shut behind them is,

_This is the only thing I need, always. Forever._

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago on LJ.


End file.
